Systems are known that assemble sandwich type snacks by placing cream, cheese, peanut butter or other filling between two cookies or crackers or other edible wafers. Rotating stencil dies are commonly used to deposit the filling onto the edible wafers as the wafers move below and past the rotating stencil die along a conveyor line. Each stencil assembly includes a single stencil die along its length. Arrangements using multiple stencil assemblies, each with a single stencil die, are known, with the stencil assemblies being offset in the direction of travel of the wafers. Where multiple rows of wafers are conveyed, it is known for the stencil die of one stencil assembly to be laterally offset from the stencil die of a next stencil assembly, such the stencil die of the one stencil assembly operates to deposit filling on wafers traveling in, for example, first and second conveyance rows, and such that the stencil dies of the next stencil assembly operates to deposit filling on wafers traveling in, for example, third and fourth conveyance rows. Each stencil assembly includes its own stencil drive bracketing and stencil drive assembly for rotation of the stencil die of the stencil assembly.
It would be desirable to provide a stencil assembly that is more readily adaptable for multiple row operation and which can be used with existing stencil die configurations.